


Yours to Hold

by Jenfly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, a bit of angst, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain. We will bend but we will never break. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you.</em> </p>
<p>- Skillet - Battle Cry & Awake and Alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> **I just got this idea one night when I was thinking about how the Hobbit ends and it made me so sad. I wanted to write something more happier but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Title of the fic is taken from Skillet's song called _"Yours to Hold"._**
> 
> **Characters are probably totally OoC and their accents aren't right because I just couldn't do them in the right way. I don't own the characters even if I want to.**
> 
> **This is my first fic in English (it's not my native language) so there's probably many mistakes. I didn't have a Beta so you can blame me of all of them.**
> 
> **The result isn't quite what I wanted but I'm glad I even finished this. I wasn't going to publish this at first but then I decided to give this a go and here it is. Hope you like it. :)**

The battle was finally over. Dwalin was sitting on the bed, in the healing tent, while one of the elf healers tended his wounds. Normally he wouldn't have let the elf touch him but now he was too tired to mind about it. He could only think about one thing – the one who he had almost lost, the one who he cared about the most – his One. When the elf healer had bandaged his wounds, he stood up and rushed to the tent where his One was.

Dwalin saw his brother standing beside the tent's entrance and slowed his steps down. Balin noticed him approaching and stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder when he was close enough. Dwalin looked Balin questioningly and he feared that something wasn't alright.

”You can go inside but he's still unconscious”, Balin said and Dwalin's fear lessened. He nodded and stepped inside the tent, letting sigh out and walking towards the bed where his One was lying. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and took hold of his One's hand.

”I'm here, my love”, he whispered and gazed with terror his One's body which was covered with bruises, cuts and thick bandages. There, on the bed, laid beaten and broken, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain son of Thror and now the King under the Mountain.

Dwalin set his free hand on Thorin's head and started gently caress his bruised cheek with his thumb. Despite all his bruises and cuts Thorin looked beautiful and peaceful. The warrior still couldn't believe he had nearly lost Thorin. It had been so close – _too close._ And if... If Thorin had died he wouldn't know what to do. He would have been lost without him. Tears threatened to come to his eyes but he fought against them. He breathed deeply in and let the air out calmly. Thorin was alive and that was all that mattered.

The days went by and Dwalin didn't left Thorin's side, not even for a moment. Others had tried to get him eat and rest but for nothing. He didn't want to leave Thorin so the others had chosen to bring the food there. The warrior had said he wanted to be there when the king would wake up and the others had to allow it. They knew how much Thorin meant to him and now, more than ever, Dwalin needed to be with Thorin. They knew that the worst thing to ever happen was losing your One. A few of them had gone through the fear of losing their Ones in the battlefield but their fear was nothing compared to fear Dwalin had felt. Even if Thorin was alive and that he should be getting better with time, didn't mean that nothing bad could happen. There was still a chance that he would die. Hope and wait was all they could do for now.

* * *

Dwalin felt someone setting a hand on his shoulder and he startled awake. He had probably dozed off for a moment.  
”Sorry I woke you up.” The voice was barely whisper but the warrior heard it nonetheless. He straightened up and moved his gaze and met those bright blue eyes look which were directed at him.  
”Thorin...”  
The king tried to smile but it looked more like grimace than smile. Dwalin didn't know what to say. All the emotions started to erupt – the fear, worry and happiness. Before the warrior even realized he was crying, the unshed tears finally flowing free. Thorin's eyes filled with worry and he took Dwalin's hand in his squeezing it gently.  
”I'm so sorry”, Thorin said quietly turning his look away and shutting his eyes.

”I nearly lost you. If Fíli and Kíli had been there a few seconds later, you would be dead now. The moment I saw you facing the enemies alone I realized you were in danger and that I could lost you forever. And losing you --” the warrior swallowed the lump in his throat as more tears fell from his eyes.  
”I know I was a fool and I will never forgive myself. The pain I caused you... I never wanted to hurt you and then I did it the worst way possible. How can you ever forgive me?” The king turned his gaze back to Dwalin and he saw the tears glistening in Thorin's eyes making them resemble deep blue chrystals.

”I have already forgiven you because I love you more than words can tell. And nothing or no one can ever stop me from loving you”, Dwalin said softly but firmly.  
”How were you able to forgive me so easily? What did I do to deserve you?”  
”By being the most grumpy, stubborn, beautiful and handsome dwarf on Middle Earth.” Dwalin's words made Thorin smile but it didn't last long. The warrior's face turned to serious when he spoke again. ”It is I who don't deserve you. How can I ever be worthy of the king? I'm nothing but a mere warrior.”  
”You are much more than a warrior to me. You are much better person than I am because you would never hurt the ones you love. Don't ever say you aren't worthy of me because you are and so much more”, Thorin said bringing his One's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss on it. ”You know I love you more than anything. You mean world to me – you are my _everything_ and I would be honored to have you as my Consort.”

Dwalin couldn't believe what he had just heard and he looked at Thorin with surprise and disbelief. Proposal was something he hadn't expected. Silence fell between them as they looked in to each other's eyes. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Dwalin opened his mouth to whisper one word.  
”Yes.”  
Thorin's smile widened as he grabbed at the warrior's beard and pulled him in a kiss. The kiss was slow, chaste and tentative but full of emotions they couldn't describe with words. It showed all the love and devotion they felt towards each other. Dwalin set his other hand carefully on Thorin's stomach and felt him tense. The warrior broke the kiss and moved so he could see the king's eyes.  
There was fear and a hint of sadness in those beautiful blue eyes and it made Dwalin confused.  
”Can I still --” Thorin didn't finish his question but when he glanced at the hand on his stomach, Dwalin knew what he meant.  
”Yes. You didn't lose your ability to bear children but it was close.” Thorin sighed relieved and Dwalin smiled. He knew how much that ability meant to Thorin and he was happy his One didn't lose it.

”But what if --” the king started but the warrior interrupted him.  
”Even if you had lost the ability, I would still love you.”  
”And luckily I didn't. I have always wanted to have children but if you don't --”  
”I would love to have children with you, my king”, Dwalin said smiling and leaned in to press a kiss to Thorin's lips. For a long time he felt truly happy. Everything was going to be alright and they could finally start to look to future. And hopefully, in a few years, there would be their own little ones running around Erebor.


End file.
